Nuffink and he Night-Light
by Itban Fuyu
Summary: AU-Dragons didn't leave Berk. Hiccup and Astrid introduce their kids to the newly hatched Night-Lights. Nuffink and the white one get along so well that the tiny dragon find its way to the toddler's crib at night, surprising everyone in the morning. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own HTTYD, I wouldn't be writing fanfics if so, I'd be writing canon. **

**Disclaimer2: This idea is actually something I saw on a post on instagram (in the profile of httydmiladyhofferson) and decided to write it. The idea's post was under the penname crazy4dragons. **

**Summary: AU-Dragons didn't leave Berk. Hiccup and Astrid introduce their kids to the newly hatched Night-Lights. Nuffink and the white one get along so well that the tiny dragons find its way to the toddler's crib at night, surprising everyone in the morning. **

**Important NOTE: Just to clarify a few things, I imagined it happening around six-seven years after Grimmel's defeat, so it's not the same time frame as the 'epilogue' scene in HTTYD3 (which is 10 years later), so the kids are younger and the Night-Lights are smaller, kinda like the size of the baby dragons in GOTNF. **

**I think Dragons actually grow up too fast, so the Night-Lights would be adult-sized in the 3 years that would be the time of the epilogue, but we can always pretend dragons (at least Night-Lights) don't grow up that fast, lol.**

**BTW, it's been exactly two months since I've watched HTTYD3 for the first time! Time passes so fast... lol **

* * *

_**Nuffink and the Night-Light**_

"Come on, Astrid, it'll be fine!" Hiccup said leading the way; their four-year-old daughter was getting a piggy ride on his back.

"I know, it's just… Luna can still be very… distrustful. After six years, you're still the only person she ever let touch her. And she'll probably get even more protective now that they have offspring." She adjusted little Nuffink on her arms.

"True, but she's never aggressive towards kids, she knows they're not a threat. Besides, Toothless wouldn't let her hurt us."

"True…" Astrid agreed.

Three days ago, Toothless and Luna's eggs had hatched and now Hiccup and Astrid were taking their children to meet Toothless's. Since Grimmel's defeat six years ago, the Light Fury had decided to stay with Toothless, but she was still quite withdrawn around humans and she didn't like to be touched at all. They were almost certain by now that she'd never be ridden, but that wasn't a problem.

Since the Light Fury came around, Toothless started living with her in a mountain at New Berk Island, though he always came back to spend the day with his best friend and he could hear when Hiccup called him. The Night Fury also wore the black automatic tailfin from that day on, though he'd always wear the saddle when Hiccup was to ride him for a long time.

"Daddy, what you want for Snoggletog?" Zephyr asked.

"Hum… The Vikings not having arguments for more than a day would be nice…"

"Well, I know what _I_ want…" Astrid said. "For this little mister here to sleep the whole night. He's already one year-old and he just won't sleep!"

"Can I change my gift now? A good night sleep would be nice." Hiccup said, making Zephyr giggle. "We're here." He knelt down so the girl could leave his back and then he held her hand as he walked into the cave. "Hey, Toothless."

The Night Fury warbled in greeting as he came near the visitors. Zephyr extended her tiny hand to pet the dark-scaled reptile. Astrid entered after them.

Luna, the Light Fury, was lying a few meters away, at the back of the cave. The three Night-Lights raised their heads curiously and after Toothless warble at them, they slowly approached them. Hiccup knelt, holding Zephyr back when the girl tried to pet them.

"Now, Sweetie. Let them come to you. Only touch them if they do it first."

Astrid sat down by their side, Nuffink in her arms was excited to reach the dragons, but she wouldn't let him touch them, yet.

Hiccup put his hand forward, but keeping his distance, waiting for the tiny dragons to come closer. The green-eyed dark one sniffed him and played by biting his toothless gums on his hand, it didn't hurt and Hiccup laughed at the baby dragon. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed black one was sniffing the girl's hand and licked it.

The white Night-Light came closer to the two blonds of the family; she sniffed Astrid, but didn't touch her, for her attention went to the baby. The two green eyes met and Nuffink extended his hand to try and touch her. The Night-Light looked at the wobbly hand only centimeters away and hesitated for a moment before she plunged his snout to touch him.

The boy giggled and the white Night-Light soon became cheerful as she jumped a few times and then lied with her belly up. Astrid moved Nuffink closer to the dragon, since she clearly was trying to play with the boy. The dragon rubbed her paws on his hands as he tried to pet her belly. Astrid and Hiccup laughed.

"I think they'll be pretty good friends." She commented.

"I'm sure of it." He told his wife. Meanwhile, the blue-eyed one got closer to Zephyr and nudged her, jumping on the girl's arms to lick her face.

"Daddy, help!" She said between laughs. "It tickles!"

"You better get used to that." As if on cue, Toothless licked his best friend's face and Hiccup gently pushed the dragon away. "See what I mean?"

"Well, it's been fun, but we need to head back… There's still a lot to do, it's Snoggletog Eve, after all."

"Don't remind me…" Hiccup rolled his eyes, thinking of all the work back at the Great Hall. "Well, Toothless. We're going, but you guys can come eat with us if you want to."

The dragon nudged Hiccup and then they all stood up and waved good-bye. They had fun at the Snoggletog party of the village. Toothless passed by, but didn't stay for long, but he took some fish with him on the way out.

The Haddocks were tired when they got home, so the parents put their children in bed and they went to sleep themselves as well.

When dawn was just starting to break through, Astrid woke up and was soon jumped with a startle.

"Hiccup?" He mumbled in response, only half-asleep. Astrid repeated. "Hiccup!"

"What?"

"Did you hear Nuffink cry at night?"

"No."

"Me neither…" She sat up.

"Maybe our Snoggletog wishes were answered." He chuckled, still refusing to open his eyes.

"Yes, but what if he needed us and we just didn't listen? I mean, there must be something wrong, right?" She stood up in worry and went to her son's bedroom. Hiccup was about to drift off to sleep again, when he heard his wife's whispering yell. "Hiccup! Come see this!"

Curious and startled, he put his prosthesis on and walked after her, still rubbing a tired eye. "What?"

She pointed at the crib and his eyes followed the direction. Nuffink wasn't alone, the tiny white Night-Light had found her way there too and was curled up at the boy's side, both sound asleep.

Hiccup smiled. "I can't believe it."

"How did she get in here?" Astrid asked, smiling just as much as her husband. "She's too young to fly properly."

"That she is, but it didn't stop her."

"Unless someone brought her here?"

"I highly doubt Luna would let anyone take one of her offspring away at night like that, even her mate. I don't think they know this little girl is out of their nest. Which brings me to… I'll be right back." He put on a coat and went outside to call Toothless's name.

The dragon woke up and left his cave; he was worried since it was rare for Hiccup to call him so early in the morning, the sun wasn't even up yet. The Night Fury met the chief outside his house. "Come here, bud, you need to see this!"

Hiccup guided his friend home and they stopped at Nuffink's bedroom entrance. Astrid was there, laughing as well. Hiccup pointed at the crib and Toothless was as surprised as the two parents had been. The dragon tilted his head.

"See, Astrid? Not even Toothless knew this little girl was here." He whispered and then turned to the dragon. "Thought you should know her whereabouts before you and Luna got worried."

He warbled softly as he neared the crib, watching both human and baby dragon sleep peacefully. Hiccup came near as well, careful not to make too much noise with his prosthesis. His hand found Toothless's head to pet.

The white Night-Light moved in her sleep, nuzzling closer to the boy and putting her head on top of his belly. In return, Nuffink's arm embraced the dragon.

"You know, Bud, could you borrow me your daughter more often? It'd be great to sleep without him crying again."

Astrid giggled at his joke, but Toothless gave an I-can't-believe-you-just-said-that kind of glare to his best friend.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this short and cute one-shot! Please don't forget to leave a review on your way out! **

**Btw, although I admit the dragons and humans' separation was the perfect ending, it still shattered my heart and fics help me mend it, lol. So if you have any other cute ideas like that, you can tell me and I might make it a one-shot like this one! :D **


End file.
